Nemesis Heartwell
| name = Nemesis Heartwell | honorific-suffix = | native_name = | native_name_lang = | image = Nemesis_Heartwell_official_Prime_Minister_portrait.png | imagesize = 200px | alt = | caption = Official portrait, November 2017 | birth_name = Nemesis Catherine Nyx Heartwell | birth_date = | birth_place = Bernheim, San Joaquin | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | body_discovered = | resting_place = | residence = | education = | alma_mater = University of Sierra, Bernheim | occupation = | net_worth = | title = 34th Prime Minister of Sierra | monarch = Angelina II | deputy = Alexander Lee | term_start = October 18, 2017 | succeeding = | predecessor = Leslie Steele | successor = | alongside = | party = Royalist | religion = Canaanism | spouse = | partner = Durant Colder ( ) | children = | parents = | relatives = | signature = Nemesis Heartwell sig.svg | signature_alt = | signature_size = 120px | footnotes = | box_width = }} Nemesis Catherine Nyx Heartwell (born November 1, 1988) is a Sierran bussinesswoman, television personality, philanthropist, former Senator, and the 34th and current Prime Minister of Sierra. Born and raised in Bernheim, San Joaquin, north side, Heartwell is the daughter of real estate tycoon Tim Heartwell, founder of Heartwell Properties and Investments. She also formerly served as a freshman senator from San Joaquin from 2016 to 2017. After earning a bachelor's degree in hospitality from the University of Sierra, Bernheim in 2011, she took a leading position in her father's real estate company, leading its branch of hotels and resorts. After borrowing $1.5 million from her father, she successfully turned around the performance of The Major from a near-bankrupt venture to a thriving resort. She was then appointed President of HPI in 2013 at the age of 25, making her one of the youngest corporate executives in Sierra. As president, she gradually assumed control of the company from her ailing father, who was looking to retire, while expanding the Heartwell brand, acquiring properties in the United Commonwealth, Rainier, and elsewhere in the Anglosphere. In 2016, Tim Heartwell stepped down as chief executive officer of HPI, leaving Nemesis to succeed him. In 2014, she co-produced and starred as the host of Sierran Scores, a reality television show that follows Heartwell as she assists struggling real estate projects. After Daniel McComb announced his candidacy in the 2016 Prime Ministerial election, Heartwell stated her intention to run in the special election held to fill McComb's seat in the Senate (by law, McComb could not run for Prime Minister and Senate simultaneously). She ran on a platform many described as promoting 'Alt-Right' politics. She took a nationalist, anti-republican stance and made revitalizing San Joaquin's dilapidated inner cities (including her native Bernheim) a talking point during her rallies. Running as a Royalist, she defeated Democratic-Republican candidate Am Nguyen soundly by a margin of 5% on October 16. Upon her inauguration on December 16, 2016, she became the youngest Senator in Sierran history at 28 years, 45 days old. On October 18, 2017, less than one year after assuming office in the Senate, Heartwell became the youngest Prime Minister in Sierran history following the resignation of Daniel McComb amid several sexual abuse allegations. She is also the fourth woman to become Prime Minister in Sierra and the first to immediately succeed another woman: Leslie Steele, who briefly succeeded McComb and declined to stand for the Royalist Party leadership election. Because of her wealth, success, and television presence, she has been referred as the " of Sierra". Her persona, one of a strong, commanding, no-nonsense, businesswoman has solidified that comparison. Early life Nemesis Catherine Nyx Heartwell was born on November 1, 1988 in Bernheim's north side to Amanda (neé Ambrosi) and Timothy Heartwell. She is the oldest of three children; her siblings are Tristan and Liza. Childhood friends of Heartwell described her as a precocious child but with a "Near obsessive" desire to prove herself. At the age of 10, she privately expressed to a friend that she disliked being wealthy because no one properly recognized her abilities or accomplishments, always attributing them to her family's status. Thomas Lindfeld, a friend of Heartwell's in elementary school explains: "She wanted everyone to know she was capable. She detested when someone insinuated she only got where she is because of her father. It bothered her so much." Her self-esteem struggled in her youth largely due do this sentiment. Her parents wished her to have a relatively normal upbringing and elected to send her to public schools. While she performed well, she lamented when teachers would give her special preference because of her family background as it led to minor bullying from other students and made it more difficult for her to conceal her wealth. She also often times felt isolated and without 'true' friends; she was never certain other students she associated with truly liked her, or were only befriending her for her money. By the time she reached adolescence she learned to better cope with her insecurities. She was diagnosed with depression in 2004 (a fact she revealed in 2015) and began taking anti-depressants which improved her mood considerably. In a somber interview she gave in 2016, she described how she was plagued with suicidal thoughts prior to being prescribed medication: "It just made me feel so guilty. I am very privileged, I know that. Yet, I felt like I was nothing. But that's just it, you know? Depression doesn't care who you are. It will tell you these things, nasty things that aren't true." Regarding her unusual name, Heartwell said: Education Heartwell began attending University of Sierra, Bernheim shortly after she graduated from El Dorado High School in 2007. She initially studied for economics but decided to switch to hospitality after she stayed a hotel owned by one of her friends. Heartwell became fascinated by the industry and wondered why her father's company had little involvement in it. During her 4-year attendance at USB, she took a job as a customer relations manager at the Pacific Peak Inn in neighboring Lodi, a few miles north of Bernheim. She graduated from University of Sierra, Bernheim in 2011 summa cum laude. Business career The Major Immediately after graduation, she requested and was granted a loan totaling $1.5 million from her father's company in order to start her own venture. She located a run-down resort called "The Major" which was built by its owners, Cheryl and Dale Scott in 1979. The resort brought in tourists from all over Sierra and abroad during its heyday but fell into decline as the Scotts aged. Their children had no interest in taking over the business and moved elsewhere to pursue different careers. Heartwell approached the Scotts and offered them $700,000 for the entire property. They accepted within one week and Heartwell assumed full ownership of the resort. Upon doing this, she immediately saw the reasons for its poor performance: lackadaisical upkeep, under staffing, outdated room design, and poor employee morale. Working on a budget, she fired most of the staff she believed had "No passion" for their job and replaced them with skilled, competent workers at a higher wage. She hired a design company to renovate the resort's 200 rooms, a project that took 18 months to fully complete. She saved money by working on a minimalist design that proved popular and by the first year under her ownership, the resort's revenue increased by 35%; she was still not turning a profit, however. In order to increase occupancy, she launched an extensive marketing campaign and enlisted the help of two marketing companies with whom she consulted. The campaign was successful in bringing in more guests and the hotel's online reputation improved significantly. Heartwell considered renaming the resort in order to further distance itself from it past under previous ownership, but ultimately decided to keep the name in order to retain customer recognition. By 2013, The Major was turning a profit and Heartwell delegated day-to-day management to colleague Sarah Davenport. President of HPI Impressed by her feat, Heartwell's father appointed her as President of the family company, Heartwell Properties and Investments in 2013. Heartwell was originally not intended to be the heir and successor to the company as both her parents did not believe she was capable nor interested. Instead, Heartwell's maternal uncle, Gerald Foster, was the heir-apparent until 2013. When Foster was passed over for the president's position, it created a fallout between him and the rest of the Heartwell family. HPI's board of directors were also skeptical, despite Heartwell's success with The Major. This severely affected her ability to execute her duties as president of the company, and Heartwell often found herself appealing to her father in order to compel board members to cooperate. Nevertheless, she spearheaded an expansion of the Heartwell brand, authorizing acquisitions of properties located mostly within Sierra. The vast majority of these properties were hotels and resorts. Unlike The Major, these properties were not lagging and were in fact very profitable ventures that Heartwell wanted to bring under one corporate umbrella. CEO and future developments With his health declining, Tim Heartwell elected to step down as CEO of HPI, leaving his daughter to succeed him. She assumed the role of chief executive officer on March 18, 2016. As CEO, she has continued HPI's reorganization as a hospitality company while remaining committed to its other investments and ventures. In June 2016, it expanded its horizons and struck a deal with tech start-up Fyre Inc. to invest $45.1 million into the company over a period of three years. Philanthropy and charitable works Later in 2016, Heartwell launched the Heartwell Charitable Foundation, a non-profit which seeks to provide relief, counseling, and shelter for victims of domestic abuse, sexual assault, and personal crisis support. The foundation places an emphasis on serving all persons of both genders; its mission statement explains "Domestic abuse and sexual assault are not just women's issues. Men can and are affected by these crimes as well. We work to assist both men and women through troubling experiences." The group has been praised by men's rights activists for bringing attention to male victims of abuse. Besides direct assistance, it also works with and provides funding for similar groups. Nicole Everyson was appointed as the foundation's chair. Over $150 million has been raised and donated to advance the foundation's goal, over half of which was donated by Heartwell herself. Legal affairs Heartwell has been the plaintiff and defendant in numerous civil suits. In 2014, Heartwell was sued by Jon Moriarty, former directions manager at The Major, alleging that Heartwell failed to pay a severance package as agreed on in Moriarty's employment contract. Heartwell and her attorneys declined to comment on the case and the matter was settled out of court for an undisclosed amount. Net worth Forbes listed Heartwell's net worth to be around $560 million in 2015. Other sources agree with this figure and tax information disclosed during Heartwell's senate campaign corroborate as well. Television ''Sierran Scores'' In 2014, Heartwell co-produced and starred as the host of Sierran Scores, a docu-reality show that features Heartwell assisting struggling properties, usually hotels and resorts but occasionally apartments and other leased property. Due to Heartwell's schedule, the host role was given to TV personality Ryan Cobalt with Heartwell occasionally making appearances. Resignation from HPI On July 27, 2017, Heartwell announced she would be formally stepping down as CEO of Heartwell Properties and Investments, due to several ethics concerns that were brought up by various consumer protection and anti-trust groups. Heartwell stated her brother, Tristan Heartwell, was poised to succeed her, pending approval from HPI's board of directors, who did so on July 31, 2017. At the time of her announcement, she stated she would continue to be involved in the company's development and be available for consultation for her successors. After becoming Prime Minister in October 2017, she made the decision to completely separate herself from the company, selling all shares and removing any financial stake she may have had with the company. In the interest of transparency, Heartwell submitted over twenty pages of documents that detailed her earnings, tax receipts, revenue reports, payroll records, et cetera, to the Sierran Trade Commission to show she did not use her position in the KS Senate, or her current position, in any way that would benefit herself, or the company monetarily. Political career Before 2016, Heartwell spoke little on politics and on the rare occasion she did, she took a independent stance. After Daniel McComb announced his candidacy for the office of Prime Minister, Heartwell announced her candidacy for Senate after previously hinting at such a campaign. She promptly joined the Royalist Party, having been an independent until then. As the election approached, she became very outspoken and took more definitive stances on various issues. In early-October, she opined a piece outlining her staunch support of the monarchy, describing it as a "Force for national unity." In the same piece, she also harshly criticized Mexico and suggested that Mexicans in Sierra be "registered" in the interest of national security. She is a supporter of Sierran expansion for which she has been called an "imperialist" and a "nationalist", terms she has embraced. Five days before the 2016 Prime Ministerial election, Heartwell joined conservative journalist and pundit Emil Alexandrescu at the University of Sierra, Riverside as part of Alexandrescu's The Deplorable Romanian tour where she spoke about the importance of free speech and denounced the "rampant PC, offendotron, cuckold, and plain jebbish" culture she perceives as being encouraged on Sierran campuses. Senate election Heartwell faced Democratic-Republican candidate Am Nguyen, who built her campaign around being a more moderate and 'sensible' choice compared to Heartwell. She highlighted Heartwell's lack of political experience, and asserted at various times that her position at HPI would create a conflict-of-interest. In response, Heartwell stated that if elected, she would take a more backseat role in her company, focusing most of her attention on the Senate. She declined to answer if she would step down as CEO when asked by Vanguard author Emma Forstein but ultimately did in 2017. While Heartwell always kept a lead in the polls, she was challenged many times by Nguyen, who was attempting to revive the Democratic-Republican coalition that historically dominated San Joaquin. McComb's tenure ignited a Royalist revolution that the Democratic-Republicans have struggled to recover from. Heartwell relied on this heavily to secure her victory. Heartwell was elected on October 16, 2016 by a margin of 5%, outperforming expectations. Columnist David Sinclair wrote that "even despite being an outsider with no involvement of politics, the safe margin by which she won sent a message to the Sierran establishment: the Alt-Right is here, get used to it." Prime Minister Heartwell became Prime Minister of Sierra on October 18, 2017, following the "Aidegate controversy which resulted in Daniel McComb's resignation, after serving less than a year in office. Deputy Prime Minister Leslie Steele succeeded him and served as Prime Minister in his wake for three weeks. The Royalist Party, whose popularity and approval ratings were brutally damaged in the aftermath of the scandal, held a leadership election for which Steele declined to stand for. Heartwell, was among six contestants in the election. Heartwell won the most votes overall in the first round but did not secure a majority. Two of the candidates resigned in order to hasten the process and in the second round, Heartwell had a attained a majority and therefore became the Royalist Party's next leader and thus the next Prime Minister of Sierra. Heartwell was sworn in by Angelina II and delivered a short inaugural address, in which she promised not to waste a "chance to serve you and my country as Prime Minister." She also promised to draw attention to the inner cities of Sierra, an issue she made a priority during her Senate campaign and career. After two days in office, she issued a formal notice to all members of the press that she would not be answering any questions regarding the allegations against McComb until the matter has been "formally resolved." Somewhat ironically, she was asked if this meant she expected criminal charges to be filed against McComb, which she did not answer. During her first three months in office, Heartwell did not choose a Deputy Prime Minister and there was widespread speculation regarding who she would nominate. Fans of Sierran-Romanian writer, and notable supporter of Heartwell, Emil Alexandrescu have started a petition on the Sierran Parliament's website asking Heartwell to nominate him for the position. Before the petition was taken down, it had over 80,000 signatures; 100,000 were required for an official response. On February 2018, she nominated Alexander Lee, a former senator from Orange, to be her deputy, and he was confirmed by the House on March 18, 2018. 2017 Tokki Studio shooting Main article: Tokki Studio shooting Heartwell's first national tragedy as Prime Minister was the 2017 Tokki Studio shooting in which Nelson Stoley, a Gold Coast resident, shot and killed 36 people and injured 38 more at the Tokki Studio headquarters in Providencia before being killed by an armed security guard. Because the attack occurred within a ten-minute's drive from the Getty House, where Heartwell was located at the time, she was moved to a secure bunker located beneath the residence until the threat was confirmed to be neutralized. From there Heartwell tweeted her first reactions to the attack: "Just learned about what happened in Providencia. Very shocking and sad. Will be making an official statement soon. Stay safe, everyone." The motive, which was described as 'bizarre' by national news media, appears to have been retaliation towards the writers of Tokki Studios for not making a (that is, a romantic relationship between fictional characters) canon in the anime series Anubis and Bastet. Heartwell responded with shock and sadness and commemorated the actions of Liam Coleman, the security guard who killed Stoley, as "heroic." Heartwell issued a state of mourning for the Kingdom for one week and used the attack to draw attention to Sierra's mental health system. Heartwell was criticized by some political pundits for politicizing the attack in her press conference speech she delivered the day after which Heartwell dismissed. The speech was well-received even across party lines; Opposition leader Margaret Chan said it was "Very genuine" and a "great statement." Controversies Since her entry into politics, Heartwell has been involved in several controversies. On October 27, 2016, Heartwell was asked of her opinion on alt-right satirist and leader of the Remove Kebab Party Trevor XI and said of him "Trevor is a great man. He's done a lot for the movement and, well, I respect him a lot". Liberal pundit and host of talk show The Truthy Show Steven Seinfeld said it was "Not surprising" Heartwell would support Trevor because "...her name is fucking 'Nemesis' for crying out loud". In that same month, she became involved in a feud with rapper Jermaine Williams (known professionally as Q-Lo) on Twitter when Willams said "The Styxie is doomed" and asserted Heartwell's election was the fault of "Dumb white people." Although he deleted the tweet within an hour, Heartwell noticed it and responded on her own account. Williams took exception to Heartwell's response and called her a "crazy bitch" and said he was the "VOICE of the PEOPLE". Heartwell quipped "Apparently not because they voted for me!". Q-Lo then resolved to challenge Heartwell in 2020 on his Facebook page where he officially announced his "candidacy" for Senate. In November 2016, celebrity chef Wendall Yamada mentioned Heartwell in an interview stating "The version of 'me' you see on television would have voted for someone like Nemesis Heartwell, no questions asked. If he would have done it, you know she's bad." In response, Heartwell commented "His attitude is as bad as his food. I mean, rat meat? Nasty man. What a jeb." Antisemitic tape In 2016, a secretly-recorded audio tape was released by an anonymous source which appears to show Heartwell making various antisemitic comments to an unknown person. Heartwell responded to the tape, briefly stating "There is nothing I have said that I regret." Many who opposed her noted she did not dispute the authenticity of the tape, nor contest it was actually her being recorded. Many Jewish groups denounced her and called her comments "Deeply troubling" and called on her to apologize. The Sierran-Jewish Coalition said "What Ms. Heartwell said is deeply offensive to those of Jewish faith and ancestry and her call upon her to recognize this immediately". Heartwell has not responded and declines to comment on the issue further. The tape's release did not harm her poll performance and she continued to maintain a comfortable lead over Nguyen which caused concern and led some journalists to ask if antisemitism is growing in the Styxie. "If someone like Heartwell can make these sorts of comments and suffer no penalty, then one has to ask what else they will accept from a politician. It's antisemitism today, blatant white supremacy tomorrow," argued Christine Wood of The Verington Post. Response to Aidegate Heartwell was criticized for her initial reaction to Aidegate. She tweeted shortly after the news broke "McComb is a great man and public servant. Hard to believe the allegations are true. Innocent until proven guilty!" Some interpreted this as Heartwell defending McComb. Later, her office put out a detailed response, stating she was "Extremely saddened and disappointed by the situation" while reiterating that if McComb did commit the alleged acts, he should face justice. Still, Rebecca Rhinestone in a column she wrote for the Huffington Post stated "It makes you wonder why Ms. Heartwell's immediate reaction was one of disbelief of McComb's accusers. It is very concerning, indeed, that we now have a woman, who shows skepticism and doubt to victim testimony, in a position of power in this country. People like her are why rape culture thrives." Stephanie Stevenson suggested Heartwell could be a victim herself and is experiencing "Stockholm syndrome to the Nth degree." The Royalist Party itself was criticized for electing Heartwell. Lucas McNamara of Kotaku called it a "Lame attempt to pander to women" and, more controversially, stated "I don't feel sorry for any woman who gets sexually assaulted and remains a Royalist voter. You know what you're supporting." He later apologized for this. Critical reception Since her entry into politics, she has been criticized by prominent officials, community leaders, and even celebrities. Statements have been issued against her, labeling her a racist, imperialist, a member of the alt-right, and a bigot. She rejects all of these terms except for 'alt-right'. Allison Perry, when asked her opinions on Heartwell, said "..she is quite the character. I'm not sure her message is something that represents the people of San Joaquin". Nevertheless, Perry phoned Heartwell the night of her election to congratulate her. Heartwell on Twitter said Perry was a "Great woman." In a piece written by Scott McConnor and published by Vanguard, McConnor describes her reception: "Never before in Sierra have I seen such a disparity between public and establishment opinion" noting how many celebrities have denounced Heartwell despite her winning by nearly 5%. McConnor continues "...to me, this tells of how the upper elite, the people who are supposed to represent us, truly do not understand their constituents, the people who made them what they are. And this is coming from someone who voted for Nguyen". Before and after becoming Prime Minister, Heartwell has projected an image of accessibility, tweeting regularly by herself without the use of an aide. She is known for being candid and "direct" and dislikes what she calls "political sugarcoating." She has made an effort to meet her supporters and constituents and listen to the issues that concern them. Because of this, many of her supporters describe her as a "people's politician." Political positions Heartwell's positions on politics have evolved from generally centrist to moderately conservative. She has been described as an alt-right politician, an assertion she does not disagree with. She has been accused racist views, especially after her feud with rapper Q-Lo, where on Twitter she referred to him as a "Gangsta wannabe". Imperialism is another accusation that has been lodged against Heartwell and one she does not necessarily dispute. In 2016, when asked if Sierra should attempt to expand eastward, Heartwell responded "If it can be done peacefully, absolutely." Social issues Heartwell has described herself as "Absolutely pro-life". She holds a 100% rating from the Sierran National Right to Life Foundation and a 0% from Planned Parenthood Sierra. SNRLF praised her as "Authentically pro-woman, pro-child, and pro-human rights. She is definitely our choice for the KS Senate" whereas PP denounced her as "A disaster for women's rights" who has "Thrown other women under the bus in a quest for power." During her campaign, she promised to introduce legislation that would increase the "Transparency and oversight" of clinics that perform abortions and remarked how "Liberals love regulations except when it comes to abortion." She supports "fact-based" sexual education but believes such education ought to be done by parents. She is opposed to abstinence-only education and has said "Keeping students in the dark only allows them to make dangerous mistakes". Heartwell supports same-sex marriage and said she would "Strongly resist" attempts to overturn legalization in San Joaquin. However, she is opposed to legislation intended to prevent discrimination of LGBT people. Regarding several publicized lawsuits where small businesses refused service to gay and lesbian customers, Heartwell stated that "All businesses have a right to decide who they will and will not serve." She supports the decriminalization of marijuana as a step forward to full legalization and has promised to press for lesser sentencing in drug offenses. She wishes to re-orient the justice system to focus on rehabilitation of drug offenders rather than incarceration while conceding "For some of them, the drugs are just the excuse, to commit violence." Heartwell supports having schools adopt curriculum aimed at teaching students the actual effects of both illegal drugs and legal, but commonly abused, drugs, instead of "Fearmongering campaigns that teach kids nothing." Heartwell describes herself as an "ardent" defender of free speech and believes hate speech laws infringe on this right. She openly took the side of Walter Havez, a man in San Francisco who had be charged under that province's hate speech statue for alleged disparaging remarks he made on social media towards LGBT people. Havez was convicted in 2017 which he immediately appealed, arguing San Francisco's hate speech laws are unconstitutional. The case is still pending and Havez has been incarcerated since his conviction. When asked if she was a feminist, Heartwell replied "No, I am a women's rights activist." Economics Heartwell, like most of her fellow Royalists, supports free-market economics. She believes excessive regulation has reduced the amount of jobs in San Joaquin and elsewhere in the Styxie and supports reforms to simplify regulation codes to make it easier for business owners to comply. On taxation, she supports tax plans that do not "Directly hurt" the middle class. She has proposed lowering the personal income tax while increasing the sales tax in San Joaquin. On trade, Heartwell supports "fair" trade agreements and has criticized the national government for not taking blue-collar workers into account when negotiating trade deals. On healthcare, Heartwell supports the current single-payer plan in place in Sierra. She supports the existence of private healthcare insurance providers as an "alternative" to the publicly funded option but believes the state should provide "Some baseline" of insurance to all citizens. Education Heartwell supports what she terms 'sensible reform'. She does not support outright privatizing the education system but she supports existing private alternatives to public schooling and believes the government needs to do more to provide parents with the opportunity to send their children to private institution. She also supports homeschooling and wishes to relax regulations regarding homeschooling: "I believe it is every parent's right to simply say 'I will teach my child myself'." She argues the current standards are too strict and are intentionally designed to discourage parents from homeschooling. Heartwell is opposed to affirmative action when considering applications at higher education institutions. Climate change Heartwell has stated she believes in the existence of anthroprogenic climate change but has criticized the "Incessant fearmongering" surrounding it. She is skeptical of what she refers to as "Doomsday prophecies" such as the flooding of coastal cities due to rising sea levels. She is also opposed to "mindless" regulations meant to combat ACC and believes regulations currently in place are effective in reducing greenhouse emissions. Heartwell is opposed to any taxes on carbon emissions, arguing that the cost would be passed onto consumers, especially poorer consumers, and that advances in electric vehicles will soon make such a tax obsolete. "Electric cars will be the standard soon enough, but in the meantime, we need to make sure gasoline vehicles remain affordable," she said. Foreign policy At the time Heartwell entered politics, she stated she did not have a comprehensive foreign policy in place and would support the McComb administration in "All of his foreign policy actions." However, after being made Prime Minister following McComb's resignation, Heartwell has formulated a foreign policy consistent with most of her predecessors. She supports open and bilateral relations with Sierra's neighbors in the Anglosphere and with Hani. She supports eventually normalizing relations with Mexico and has expressed interest in signing an accord of friendship at some point, in contrast to an opinion she wrote in 2016 in which she stated Mexicans in Sierra should be registered. Conference of American States Heartwell is opposed to Sierra leaving the Conference of American States, a possibility known as "Serrexit." She believes that Sierra is economically and politically better off remaining a member of the CAS; "Isolating ourselves from our neighbors will do neither any service" she said. This position has garnered criticism from many within her base of support. Emil Alexandrescu, who strongly supported her Senate run, wrote in an opinion piece that Heartwell has "...a globalist streak that is common of politicians. Disappointing? Yes. But her election to high office is only the start." Heartwell is opposed to Sierra adopting the amero, a proposed common currency among CAS members. Republicanism Heartwell's views towards republicanism are mixed. According to Heartwell, she is not so much opposed to the idea of republicanism itself, but the greater ideology that republicans in Sierra represent. She has described them as "Anti-authority jebs whose futile attempts at rebellion are being legitimized in our political sphere" and she holds disdain for their "Relentless attacks on our country's traditions." If they were to shed these attitudes, Heartwell explains, she would not be so opposed to abolition of the monarchy but as of now fears that doing so would "De-legitimize the state and encourage lawlessness and disorder." Pawnee earthquake In response to the 2017 Pawnee earthquake, Heartwell issued a formal statement from her senate office saying the disaster was "Immensely tragic" and that she was "grief stricken." Full statement Committee assignments While serving in the KS Senate, Heartwell was a member of the following committees: *Committee on Finance, Monetary Policy, and Community Development **Subcommittee on Economic and Monetary Policy **Subcommittee on Fiscal Responsibility and Economic Growth **Subcommittee on Taxation *Select Committee on Mental Health and Policy Electoral history Personal life Heartwell has lived with longtime partner Durant Colder since 2012 and they were 'spiritually married' in 2015. The two met while attending the University of Sierra, Bernheim. Colder was studying accounting and took an interest in Heartwell's business savvy. Colder is the regional manager of Moreland Fashion's Southern Sierra division. Religiously, Heartwell has described herself as a 'lapsed Canaanist'; she elaborates: "I believe in God, of course. I just, uh, don't see the point of prayer and all that, you know? I think if you're a good person, God will notice. He doesn't need to be, uh, reminded." Heartwell is involved in many athletic pursuits including golf, tennis, and soccer. She abstains from alcohol out of personal taste and because of a family history of alcoholism. In 2015, she revealed that she suffers from depression and has been taking medication for it since adolescence. In 2017, Heartwell published her first book entitled Disconnect: Memories and Stories from Sierra's Youngest Senator which details stories her childhood and early years at HPI. The book has a comedic spin and is half-serious in tone. She also outlines her basic ideology and her plans for the Sierran Senate. List of notable properties owned by Heartwell Arms Heartwell was granted a coat of arms on January 11, 2017. Bibliography *Heartwell, Nemesis (2017). Disconnect: Memories and Stories from Sierra's Youngest Senator. Sinclair Publishing. ISBN 978-1-2366-733744-7. See also Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Sierrans Category:Politicians of Sierra Category:Sierran businesspeople Category:Prime Ministers of Sierra